Never Know
by tsukiku33
Summary: winery gives up on edward and goes on a date with a guy that asked her out. what will happen when she finds out who the guy she went out with is?...srry bad summary but please read story is better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story and I am nervous to see what you all say I hope you like it and please if you have any suggestions for me to help make my writing better please tell me but go easy on me because like I said first time poster also sorry for any bad grammar or spelling. Thanks and enjoy =) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story, they belong to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**No matter what happened there was always a home for Ed and Al to come to and a family there waiting for them. Winery felt like she was the one who was waiting for impossible when it came to Ed, and after she found out her feelings for Ed that day when she was leaving Central to back to Rush Valley, she felt a void and hopelessness. Ed and romance was like cat and dog, mortal enemies and Winery knew this for a fact, but there was always this hope that maybe that Alchemy freak would see her as something other than his engineer. **

**She waited and waited but still nothing and she felt like giving up. She had costumers that had asked her out a few time and she was tempted to say yes but she was waiting for her pipsqueak friend. She waited for him for what felt like forever. So the day she got asked out by a cute boy about her age named Jimmy she finally let herself said yes. Jimmy was a tall Barnett with dark brown eyes and had a masculine face. **

**That night Winery was getting ready for her date. Jimmy got there a little early so she wasn't quite ready and he had to wait for her. Garfiel was talking to him while he waited. When Winery finally finished she walked downstairs and Garfeil hugged her until she choked out that she couldn't breathe. He let her go and she left with Jimmy. They walked over to a Café and talked for a while.**

**ED and Al where on a train heading to Rush Valley, since Ed ruined his automail again. They got off the train and started walking towards Garfiel's workshop. "Don't you think we should have called before coming brother? What if Winery has other plans tonight?" Alphonse asked. Ed just looked at his little brother "like what?" he asked kind of coldly. Alphonse shrugged "I'm just saying brother, she tells you to call her to make an appointment for a reason" Alphonse pointed out matter- a – factly. Ed just grumbled and kept walking. **

**The two boys made it to the shop and asked Garfeil for Winery but he gave them a look that started to worry Ed. "what? Where is Winery?" he asked. Garfeil told them where she was and Al sighed. "I told you brother, you should of ca-" Al was cut off when he saw his brothers face. Ed was looking down letting his bangs cover his face and his fists were clenched. "Brother?" Alphonse said what was wrong with his brother. Ed looked up at his and noticed the worry in his voice. Ed sighed "it's nothing Al, I'm gonna go for a walk you stay here in case she comes back soon" then he walked out the door. Al wanted to follow but decided that Ed needed to be alone right now, even though he didn't know what was wrong.**

**Ed walked around Rush Valley for a while **_**why do I feel this way? **_**He thought. He walked around a corner and thought for sure he saw Winery going into an ally? With some guy? **

***gasp!* what will happen next? I will be working on the next chapter and hopefully get it up soon. So please read and review so I can make the next chapeter better.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 3

**SO, this is the next chapter I hope you like it and thanks to those that has read my story so far. That's all I have to say so…enjoy =)**

Winery was on the date with Jimmy and everything was going fine, but she noticed that he would look at her weird when he thought she wasn't paying attention. She ignored it and kept on talking to him or him talk to her. Winery found it hard to believe some of the stuff he was saying because he would shudder or not look at her when he spoke. Winery wondered what he was hiding.

Then came the weirdest thing, he got up and asked her to follow him. She said yes but didn't understand why he wanted to go into an ally, but followed him anyway. When Winery figured out what his intentions where it was too late and he had a firm grip on her wrist and had her pined against the brick wall. Winery tried to get away but he held onto her tighter got closer to her. Then started grabbing and tearing off her clothes. Winery was trying everything she could to get away, she screamed when that was all she had left to try. Tears filled her eyes because she felt helpless and weak and didn't know what to do. "Please…stop" she pleaded with Jimmy but he kept going. Her dress was torn up all the way to the middle of her stomach and he was preceding to her other clothes.

Then a shadow from the end of the ally overcastted them and he stopped to see who was interrupting them. He didn't look to happy about it either. Winery looked to see who it was but couldn't see because it was dark and her eyes were blinded with tears in them. So she yelled "HELP!" She yelled hoping the figure would come and rescue her from this hell.

Ed was going to see if he saw right but the two were going into an ally and he didn't want to interrupt. He started to walk away when he heard someone scream and he to the direction of the scream. He heard the scream in the ally he saw that couple go into, and ran and stopped at the end of the ally. He couldn't see who the girl was but he saw that her dress was torn and that the guy was pinning her, but when he heard the girl scream for help he was sure who it was and he ran at the guy and punched him the face with every bit of strength he had in him.

The guy went flying to the back of the ally and hit the wall. The guy looked up at Ed and saw that his eyes were glowing with anger. He stood up and glared at Ed. Edward walked up to him and grabbed the collar of the guys shirt and said "You god damn bastard think its ok to treat a girl like that!" he said and punched him again. The guy had blood coming from his head, nose and mouth. Edward kept punching him until he felt a tug on his red jacket.

Ed looked to see who was tugging at his coat and saw it was Winery. She was crying and asking to let him go he wasn't worth it, then fell to her knees crying. Ed let the man go and out of instinct, hugged Winery. She cried into his shoulder and hugged him back. Ed picked her up and carried her the way a groom carries his bride. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried herself to sleep.

Ed and Winery made it back to the shop and Alphonse asked what happened, but Ed said that he would tell him later and carried winery to bed. He laid her down on the bed and was about to leave when she grabbed his wrist and pleaded for him not to leave her alone. Ed nodded and sat in the chair in her room and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

**I hope you all liked this chapter the story isn't finished yet so you're going to have to keep reading to find out what happens next. Thanks again to those who have read, liked, and reviewed my story so far I appreciate it. Oh and sorry for the short chapters I'll try to make the next one longer. **


End file.
